Todo empezo con un evento
by Be Kawaii de Son
Summary: A.U: Vegeta y Bulma se conocen en un evento algo extraño, pero se van conociendo al ver que estudian en la misma escuela preparatoria y van sintiendo una atracción entre ellos, ¿será amor acaso?….. Advertencia: lenguaje medio subido de tono.
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezó con un evento:

A.U: Vegeta y Bulma se conocen en un evento algo extraño, pero se van conociendo al ver que estudian en la misma escuela preparatoria y van sintiendo una atracción entre ellos, ¿será amor acaso?…..

Hello, si otra cosa original pero más que mal redactada y a su vez con pésima ortografía, rara y difereeeente, pero inspiración ya saben; asi que de esa inspiración salió esto, asi que a ello:

Primero que nada es uno de mis primeros Fics también en algunos personajes aplico los OoC solo pido un poco de paciencia y respeto, y si pienso terminarlo, es si o si esa opción.

Asi estarán las cosas:

-bla bla bla-cuando alguien habla-bla bla bla

"Hmmmm" cuando están pensando en algo

6=6=6=6=bla Bla bla=6=6=6=6cambio de tiempo

6=6=6=6=etc bla etc bla etc. bla —0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de tiempo y de escenario

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0bla etc bla—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de escenario

 _Flash back_ En esta letra

 _POV. De …_ en esta letra y sub-rayada

(se les pide bla bla bla ) notas de emergencia

´Bla bla bla ´ imitación de lo que alguien dijo.

Notas:

No soy dueña de los personajes les pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

No escribo lemon ni lima solo dire que tuvieron relaciones pero no las voy a especificar

Tengo muchas faltas de ortografía y pésima redacción así que solo pido un poco de paciencia

Si Usted deja review por voluntad propia se le agradece

Prologo (Cap.1):

-"Una buena pelea o batalla se puede presentar en cualquier momento, es impredecible, no se controla el tiempo en el que se presenta. De alguna forma, en ese sentido se parece al amor o enamorarse, ambos conceptos son muy diferentes pero muy parecidos en cierto modo. El parecido que tienen es que es completamente impredecible y que llega en cualquier momento sin avisar el maldito. La diferencia es que, en el amor o ambos ganan o ambos pierden, en la pelea (batalla) solo una persona o grupo gana y el otro pierde, pero, ¿qué pasaría si ambos conceptos se relacionaran el uno con el otro?"-eso es lo que siempre pensé con gran curiosidad morbosa .-"Como debes en cuando dicen ´el amor es guerra´ o ´es una pelea por el amor´ o ´en el amor y en la guerra se vale cualquier cosa´.- pero nunca pensé que pasaría de ser una simple frase a la realidad.

Descripción:

(Nota: Pondré detalles de los personajes que más voy a ocupar, los otros les pido que los busquen como les ponga sus nombres, los que no tienen apariencia humana los voy describir en su momento e intentare ocupar la mayoría de personajes posibles e inventare algunos otros tambien inventare apellidos y perdón la interrupción.)

Bulma Briefs: una joven de cabello y ojos azul cielo, de tez blanca, piel de porcelana, inteligente, hermosa y un poco despistada o distraída, de carácter fuerte, muy alegre, cuerpo muy bien distribuido, sus especialidades son la cocina, defenderse tanto verbal como físicamente, esto provocado por un accidente de la niñez, cantar pero no lo hace muy seguido a menos de que este ebria o pierda una apuesta, es mejor amigo casi hermano de Son Goku/Kakarotto.

Son Goku/Kakarotto: Es un joven de cabello y ojos negro azabache, de tez medio bronceada y blanca, muy inocente y alegre, cuando se preocupa por sus amigos se pone serio, es inteligente solo necesita un empujoncito, de buen físico y apuesto, sus especialidades, son las peleas, comer grandes cantidades de comida y hacer amigos, mejor amigo de Bulma Briefs casi hermano de la misma.

Milk Ox-Satan: una joven de cabello y ojos negros azabache, de tez un poco bronceada, piel de porcelana, su carácter es medio fuerte son, es bipolar, tiene el cuerpo bien distribuido, es muy atenta, es inteligente, es bastante linda, aunque no le gana a 18, sus especialidades son la cocina y las peleas también lo es en el criticar o gritar sus verdades a las personas, su mejor amiga y rival en algunas ocasiones es Lunch Kino y en ocasiones 18 y Bulma.

Vegeta Ouji: un joven de cabello y ojos negros azabache, de tez un medio bronceada, su carácter es fuerte, tiene poca paciencia, es apuesto, es inteligente, tiene buen físico, sus especialidades son las peleas, criticar, comer y su tenacidad, su mejor amigo/rival es Kakarotto.

Kanon Gero o No.18: Es una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo, de tez blanca, un poco menos que Bulma, piel de porcelana, su carácter es fuerte, es muy seria y algo fría pero cuando la conoces es muy encantadora, es inteligente, muy bella, tiene un cuerpo bien distribuido, sus especialidades son el deporte, su tenacidad y la confianza que tiene en las personas, su mejor amiga es Bulma Briefs.

Takeshi Gero o No.17:es un joven de cabello y ojos negro azabache, de tez medio bronceada y blanca, carácter simpaticón, es apuesto, inteligente, burlón, tiene buen físico, tiene suficiente paciencia, sus especialidades son hacer bromas, su tenacidad, su lealtad, su mejor amigo es No.16 y su hermana por unos minutos 18.

Krilin Kanase: es un joven de cabello y ojos negros azabache, de tez blanca levemente bronceada, carácter simpaticón, es medio apuesto, inteligente, divertido, alegre, de buen físico, bajito de estatura, un poco envidioso, sus especialidades son las peleas, el canto, la cocina y ser optimista.

-"asi es este es el grupo de fenómenos del espacio exterior o algo así, yo soy Bulma y les contare como fue que convivimos a pesar de estar compitiendo cada cinco minutos y mirando quien es el mejor; todo empezó cuando conocí a mis amigos ´los cuatro fundadores´, más adelante les explico eso. Lo conocí en un viaje familiar, yo era una niña y como niña curiosa que sigo siendo me perdí. Asi fue como conocí a Goku, ya que me salvo de ser comida por un ave monstruosa, lo invite que viniera conmigo y accedió; en otro viaje, pero con Goku claro, conocimos a Milk aunque realmente su primer nombre es Chichi, a ella no la dejaron viajar hasta hac años apenas; Krilin se nos unió poco tiempo después, fue cuando Goku se fue de viaje por el mundo a entrenar artes marciales con el maestro Roshi. En ese lapso de tiempo a mí me secuestraron, intentaron violarme un par de tipos que eran pedófilos, casi me matan por un error, ah! Y por si fuera poco casi me meten a la cárcel y de colmo me hacían bullyng en la escuela, asi que dije a la mierda asi que cambie mi forma de ser de pies a cabeza y fue tanto el cambio que al principio seguía siendo la misma pero luego me fui acostumbrando y termine como termine. Asi fue como nos conocimos, 17, 18 y Vegeta se nos unieron después en un evento mucho muy raro que inventamos, en el mundo hay seis ciudades reconocidas, la del Este, la del Oeste, la del Sur, la del Norte, la Central y por último la ciudad del rey, en este evento no cuenta esta última ciudad. La razón por la que decidimos hacer este evento es por una pelea para ver quién era mejor y se salió de control…demasiado"-

 _Flash back:_

-¡que soy la mejor!-Grite con mi puño al aire

-¡en tus sueños!- dijo ,perdón, grito con extrema rudeza Milk

\- ¡ya no soy el mismo de antes!-comento Krilin con cierto orgullo

-¡pues a mí no me vencerán!- dijo Goku con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

\- Queridos televidentes, estamos transmitiendo en vivo en la zona del terremoto, pero al parecer es una pelea de monstruos extremadamente fuertes, le recomendamos que no salgan de casa y que busquen refugio, porque por lo que podemos ver esta batalla no acaba aquí- y tras escuchar eso nos apenamos e huimos de ese lugar que en ese momento eran ruinas que tuvieron que ser reparadas más a fuerzas que por favor.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

-" después de eso nos pusimos de acuerdo y de allí salió el evento para ver quién es el más fuerte que luego se hizo famoso y lo hacemos cada año, nos hicimos llamar los cuatro fundadores porque cada uno de nosotros viene de una capital y bueno ahora estamos invictos. Pero el acontecimiento de hace un año cambio mi forma de ver las cosas radicalmente".-

 _POV General._

Fin del cáp.1

¿Qué tal eh?

Si lo sé, muy diferente pero bueno espero les valla gustando la idea, gracias por leer mis cosas raras y sin sentido, bueno a veces, la conti ya la tengo pero la mejorare y tardare en subirla, yo solo aviso (introduzcan risita de "acabo de hacer una travesura).

Bueno como sea los invito a leer mis otros inventos locos y raros y con nada más que decir yo me despido ¡STOP! me falto algo muy necesario... vivan con la duda, ahora si Adiositoooooo!


	2. ¿Un simple evento?

Hello, aquí la conti sensualona, y bueno la verdad pensaba poner un tipo de meta o reto de reviews, asi que si llegamos a 5 subire el siguiente cap. y si no pues tendrán que vivir con la duda hasta que lo logremos! Bueno sin mas preámbulos ello aquí:

Nota: No soy dueña de los personajes les pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

¿Un simple evento? (Cap. 2):

Es un dia soleado en la capital del oeste, en una cafetería del parque central se podía observar a un grupo de jóvenes suplicando algo a otro joven

-Por favor Vegeta!-suplicaban los jóvenes sincronizados.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo insectos?-Gruño Vegeta

-Porque asi demostraras quien es el mejor en las cuatro capitales de una buena vez por todas-Hablo un joven de gran estatura y al parecer rapado.

-estoy de acuerdo con Nappa, además su fecha no es exacta y solo se presenta una vez al año ¿o no, Turles?-Hablo otro joven con mucho cabello

-si asi es Raditz-Hablo el joven denominado -además en ese evento te dan cargos, los tres importantes son el de héroe, bailarina de la guerra y el dios además una semana antes lo empiezan a anunciar-

-Y no solo eso-comento otro joven

-¿que hay más, Broly?-pregunto intrigado otro muchacho pero mas joven que los demás

-A si es Tarble hay mas-continuo– hay que ir unas horas antes para poder equiparnos bien, en el lugar donde se realiza, también, hay puestos de comida, armas, armaduras, cosas asi-concluyo.

-esta bien iremos- Anuncio Vegeta- será la próxima semana supongo-Asintieron los demás- bien ahora vámonos-salió de la cafetería seguido de todos

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0Fuera de la cafeteria0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-Ay-se quejo Turles-Torpe fíjate por donde caminas, ¿es que acaso estas cie…?-no termino de completar su frase al ver que choco con una chica de ojos azules

-Perdón no fue mi intención- se disculpo la joven- pero si eres tu… si tu eres Turles-comento asombrada

-¿Te conozco de algún lado?-pregunto intrigado Turles

-Hmp ya se amp amp Turles ´tu tan idiota como siempre nunca me ganaras con esas técnicas´ -comento- Ahora me recuerdas

-Ya te recuerdo!-grito entusiasmado-eres nuestra Blue eres nuestra Bulma—Anuncio

-Turles ¿porque te tardas tanto-empezó a gritar Raditz miro a Bulma-y no me la vas a presentar a esta bella dama?-comento coqueto

Bulma sonrió al ver que no la reconocía- Raditz tan mujeriego y estúpido como lo recuerdo-comento sonriente-además eres demasiado viejo para mi gusto-concluyo

-Raditz ella es Bulma-le comento su hermano

-Blu—blue no puede ser cuanto cambiaste desde la ultima vez que te vimos-hablo con una cara impresionada

-si desde esa vez-dijo con seriedad- bueno supongo que iran al evento ¿verdad?-

-Sabes del evento-Interrogo Turles

-soy una fundadora-comento-también soy socia y una participante de hecho; bueno tengan-les extendió unos folletos los cuales fueron recibidos

-espera aquí dice que solo hay un ganador pero tambien equipos ¿que onda con eso?-dudo Raditz

-simple al principio se forman equipos para pelear en equipo, después ya el ultimo equipo en pie tendrán que pelear contra sus integrantes de su mismo equipo el ultimo de pie es el ganador definitivo.-termino-Bueno los veo al rato-se despidió pero antes de irse-ah¡ y por favor dejen de decirme Blue mejor otro-pidió

-¿Que tal Sky?- propuso Raditz

-Me gusta, bueno, adiós- se adentro en la cafetería

-Chicos por que nos retrasan?-interrogo Broly nervioso por lo que pudiera pasarle porculpa de ellos dos, ya que Vegeta no es de mucho paciencia

-no importa la razón, lo que importa es que nos retrasan esos idiotas-gruño Vegeta

-calma calma de seguro los entretuvo algo o alguien-los miro con cara de ¨picarones¨

-a bueno…. Pues …. Nosotros… ella … no –tartamudeo Raditz al sentir una mirada asesina de parte de Vegeta

-Nos encontramos con Sky-explico Turles

-¿quien es Sky?-interrogo Nappa

-bueno ella es …-no pudo terminar su explicación

-Los veo el viernes de la próxima semana Turles-Kun Raditz-kun-saludo Bulma pasando por un lado de ellos

-ella es Sky-termino Raditz completando lo que su hermano iba a decir

-Hermano-llamo Tarble a su hermano Vegeta- es muy hermosa ¿no lo crees?-le pregunto

-en mi parecer es una mujer vulgar, torpe, frívola, superficial y muy estúpida-escupio -"pero aun asi será mia y de nadie mas!"-

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0En Corp. Capsule0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-¿en el evento eh?-dudo un joven de peinado de palmera

-asi es Goku-sempai y no hay que darles piedad-comento malévola Bulma

-Perfecto …por cierto podemos cenar ya tengo hambre-se quejo inocente

-si vamos-dicho esto se encaminaron a la cocina

Fin del cap. 2

El evento se vera mas adelante en los próximos dos capítulos y luego empezaran las aventuras. A las personas que han leído este Fic se les agradece de corazón al igual a los que dejan review. Espero que les este gustando y que lo sigan. Intentare subir nuevos capítulos cada domingo mexicano, si no subo es por que tengo un bloqueo o no tengo modo de subirlo les aviso para que luego no me digan 'hay aquí horas subirás?¡' ni nada de ese estilo y si voy a terminarlo eso esta fuera de discusión .

Bueno eso es todo nos leemos o vemos o lo que sea luego,vivan con la duda y adioooooos!.


End file.
